1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate of an LCD device without a black matrix and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, in information society, a demand for a display device with high performance for displaying images, graphics, texts, and so on has greatly increased in order to deliver various kind of information promptly. Therefore, the display industry has grown in recent years.
An LCD consumes less power, is easily down-sized, and does not emit harmful electromagnetic waves. LCD technology has progressed in recent years, and LCDs are now used for electric watches, electric calculators, personal computers, televisions, and so on.
An LCD device includes two substrates and liquid crystals interposed between the two substrates. Pixel electrodes and a common electrode may be disposed on the two substrates, respectively, to form an electric field. The electric field alters the alignment of liquid crystal molecules and adjusts light transmissivity, so that an image may be displayed.